Quest for the Cure
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Zelgadis has been stuck in golem form for as long as he can remember, but there is hope. He wishes to search for the fabled “Healing Water” himself but Amelia joins him as ‘backup’.


Quest for the Cure

Note: Zelgadis has been stuck in golem form for as long as he can remember, but there is hope. He wishes to search for the fabled "Healing Water" himself but Amelia joins him as 'backup'.

_"What about standing for truth and justice, Amelia ?"—Zelgadis _

_ "I want that too, but I also want to be a bride !"—Amelia, 'Slayers Try' _

Chapter 1—A Possible Solution

After the last journey Zelgadis had been on with Lina Inverse and her friends, he had decided to go on a solo quest. Amelia refused to let him go alone, but he had forewarned her that the quest would be difficult but she didn't mind that. She had been on numerous quests that had been life threatening or fraught with obstacles and this would be no different. Besides, she too wanted to know whether this "Healing Water" Zelgadis had read about actually existed. It was supposedly located in Syrune, where Amelia was from originally. Amelia knew her way around her hometown and would be able to assist him in navigating his way around. There were places she had never seen in Syrune but Amelia had no trouble showing him around.

Fortunately, there weren't any villains following them for the "Healing Water". The book Zelgadis had read had been kept in Syrune and was millions of years old. Prince Phil had come upon it on one of his morning constitutionals when he tripped on something hard. It had been buried very messily and was sticking out of the ground. Luckily, it hadn't been weathered too badly by years of exposure to sun, rain and cold. The language had been able to be translated by linguists and had mentioned many other interesting objects and places but the most intriguing had been the "Healing Water" which hadn't been heard of or seen by any of the residents of Syrune. But that didn't mean that it wasn't hidden below in the caves, which were the vast underground of the city.

Chapter 2—The Longest, Hardest Journey

Once they had reached the underground of Syrune, Amelia and Zelgadis had to travel by using their instincts. They could follow the sounds of water until they reached the "Holy Pools" but they didn't know how long this would take them. The caverns seemed to go on forever and they were both beginning to become tired. Luckily, they had packed extra items for sleeping and rations for food if they were hungry along the way. But they didn't realize just how hard this trek was going to become. The terrain was about to become steeper, rockier and more slippery. Both travelers would have to be cautious, should they sprain an ankle or worse.

It had been three days and the sounds of water were becoming more pronounced. They could actually see rivulets streaming from wherever the water was coming from. Sadly, their rations were running low and they had both gotten some scrapes and bruises from falling on the wet rocks. The paths ahead were less treacherous and in spite of their aching limbs, they went forward. They knew they had almost reached their destination and weren't about to give up now. Besides, neither of them was a quitter by nature and no matter what the outcome, Zelgadis knew that Amelia would always be by his side and he would always have friendship with Lina and the others. It was reassuring to know that he could count on them to remain loyal even though he had been stuck with his curse. They all knew that he was a human being and would be treated like one and they were also aware he had a heart of gold even though he seemed cold and indifferent at times.

Chapter 3—Transformation

Zelgadis had reached the thousand pools of Holy Water first and stared at them with a sort of reverence and respect. Amelia was almost brought to tears when she had seen how incredibly resplendent they were. The waters were clear as crystal and had a beautiful sound as the drips resounded from the stalactites above to the lakes below. One could hear a pin drop in this sacred place and it made one feel at peace with themselves and everything around them. It was like having communion with a higher power.

Zelgadis approached the waters and knelt down. He heard a gentle voice from the middle of the pools. A visage of a young girl appeared. She had no actual form, but her form was distinctly feminine as well as her soothing voice.

"For what purpose have you come, Zelgadis Greywers ?", the voice asked.

"I have come to put an end to my curse. This was not of my own doing but of Lord Rezzo's, who is now dead.", Zelgadis asked.

"And you, Princess Amelia of Seyrune, daughter of Prince Phil. Why have you come ?", the voice asked once more.

"I have come to protect and assist Mister Zelgadis for I am his friend.", Amelia answered.

"Excellent. Your hearts are pure and your intent is sincere. I shall grant you, Greywers the cure you so desperately seek.", the girl made of water said. She approached Zelgadis and placed her hands atop his head. Instantly there was a blinding flash of light and Zelgadis was enveloped in warm rays of white. Amelia could feel the warmth herself and felt instantly euphoric. She couldn't help but smile at the sensation she was having. Once she was able to open her eyes the "Holy Water Girl" had disappeared and Zelgadis was getting back up to his feet.

Zelgadis turned around and his form was normal once more. He had an even more handsome face than Amelia would've ever imagined him to. Instantly she hugged him and surprised him with a kiss upon the face.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Amelia ! Now, if you don't mind, please get off.", Zelgadis said, blushing furiously. He was able to pry Amelia off of him but she was still clinging on his arm affectionately. Inasmuch as he was reluctant to confess it, he didn't mind Amelia being so demonstrative with her love for him. It was pleasing to know that she had loved him no matter what, even when he had been cursed.

Chapter 4—Peals Of Wedding Bells

When Lina and the others had seen Zelgadis, they knew it was the same person they had known before. His attitude hadn't changed much but he had surprised Amelia with a loving kiss upon her lips in front of everyone, which caught everyone (especially Amelia) off guard. He brought it one step further and pledged for her hand in marriage. It seemed appropriate. The two friends had known one another for years now and they had gotten along very well. But their love for one another hadn't been revealed until this precise moment. Of course, Lina, being the romantic she was, began asking about wedding plans and wondered if she could be any assistance to Amelia's big day. Amelia, honored by Lina's selflessness didn't feel guilty appointing Lina as her bridesmaid. Gourry would be Zelgadis's best man, and the others that had gone on quests with them would be part of the approaching wedding as well.

In a matter of a few months, the preparations for the wedding had been completed and everyone had been assembled. Zelgadis, waiting for his bride to be to approach, was actually smiling softly for once, but his smile became even larger when he saw Amelia in her bridal gown.

She looked even more regal than before, and her face was radiating with a gentle red blush.

The preacher stood before the anxious couple and began the ceremony. The friends of Amelia and Zelgadis were overjoyed that they had actually been able to get together and become man and wife at last. Zelgadis had never been so elated in his entire life and he couldn't have wished for anything more. If he hadn't had met Lina he would've never have met Amelia. Lina had her flaws like anyone else, but he was glad she had always cared about him and taken care of Amelia when he wasn't around.

For the first time as a couple the two kissed passionately and held each other close as the crowd applauded and cheered. Lina, who was usually not one to cry, instead was in tears.

The newlywed couple promenaded down the aisle and Lina and the others followed behind them.

They were soon met by droves of people as well as different creatures in the recreational room of Prince Phil's castle. Prince Phil was already overly emotional and was so incredibly happy for his little girl, but he couldn't stop himself from crying. Phil liked Zelgadis and knew that he would treat Amelia well and would most assuredly make a magnificent father. Of course, he wanted lots of grandchildren, which he confessed to them out in the open in front of all listening ears. The newfound couple found that quite awkward and laughed nervously about Phil's declaration.

Epilogue 

It has been 5 blissful years since the official wedding of Zelgadis and Amelia and they have two children of their own, Tiberius Phillip and Andromeda Elaine. Ty is the eldest of the two and loves his little sister. They especially love their grandfather Prince Phil, who spoils them rotten (with good reason). Amelia and Zelgadis have turned out to be fabulous parents thus far and are learning as they go along. Ty has already begun kindergarten and soaks up knowledge like sponge soaks up water. Andromeda, Andy, for short, was also very curious about the world in front of her and had begun babbling. She hadn't learned how to speak yet, but she doted upon her parents and especially her elder brother. It was true that happy endings could happen even in this day and age. Zelgadis and Amelia were a perfect illustration of this fact.

The End

May 8, 2005


End file.
